Operation: NAME
by DarkAngel112991
Summary: Who would have thought that Teens and Kids would work together to get rid of Adults. Well, it happened, but without adults everything went screwy, the teens decided to take over, so now its kids against teens. And who would have guessed that Kuki would be


Story: No

Adults

Means

Everything

N.A.M.E

Rating:PG-13(for now)

Production by Bob

Disclamier: I do not own the KND otherwise I would be some old person, which I'm not

Summary: Who would have thought that Teens and Kids would work together to get rid of Adults. Well, it happened, but without adults everything went screwy, the teens decided to take over, so now its kids against teens. And who would have guessed that Kuki wou;d be the first to become a teenager. parings Kuki/Chad, 1/5, Kuki/4

Chapter: 1- No

Chapter 1 No 

Kuki looked around, she had been in the Kids Next Door so long, she didn't know what to do now that she was 13 and out of the Kids Next Door.

'Maybe I should join the Teenagers?' she thought to herself, as she walked down the long hallways of the middle school she had been transfered to.

The bell rang for her to leave, but instead of leaving she went to the gym. For 8 years now she had been doing gmynastics, and thankfully the new school had a gymanstics center, she still took lessons, just from teenagers now.

She went into the locker room to change and went to the red mat to do her regular routine before she would pratice on the balance beam.

She turned on the music, got up on the balance beam, and started doing her routine. In this routine she did a number of flips turnds and hand stands. Little did she know that some on was watching her.

Once her routine was finish she went to get a drink of water when someone pulled her into the dark.

"wwhaat?" said Kuki as she was turned around to face her attacker.

"Wally?" she asked at the blond kid infront of her.

"Yeah Kuki, its me, don't tell anyone we meet here everyday." he said looking around to see if anyone was around.

"Don't worry, how is everyone?" asked Kuki.

"Well..." said Wally looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well what?" asked Kuki distress coming out in her voice.

"Well, something happened at Moon Base, and Nigel is going all out, and Abby is worring about him, he hasn't got any sleep since. Sometimes I think it would be better if adults were back." he said looking up and Kuki to see her reaction to her once best friends.

"I wish there was something I could do!" said Kuki sitting on a crate and drawing her knees to her chest.

"You can't now, not really anything." said Wally looking at his shoes.

"I know, but I'll just have to get through it." she said looking up at Wally and smiling, he smiled back.

Kuki had liked Wally since she was 10, now she was 13 and she still liked him. She wondered if he at all liked her, yet never asked.

"Yeah, well, I need to go." said Wally walking toward the door.

"Yeah, bye!"

"Bye!"

He left, she was all alone. She stepped out of the shadows and into the light she changed into her regular clothes and went home.

The next morning she got up got dressed and went to school. You would think that with no adults there would be no school, well teenagers inforced a law that all teenagers had to go to school. Kids didn't, but teenagers did. She went to her first class, English.

The older teenage teacher directed her to a seat next to a blond haired boy. She sat down and started to copy the notes of the board when.

"Yeah cutie, I haven't seen you before.Whats your name?" said a deep voice from behind her. She turned around to see who it was, it was the blond hair dude.

"Kuki, and yours." She said her voice strong, she felt a weird sensation as she got closer to her and touched her arm, she pulled back as an instinct.

"Chad, Chad Bellswater(A/N I don't know Chad's(274) last name so I'm making up one), I'm a football player. I'm with the Teenagers orginazation. How old are you?" he asked looking at her, chills went through her spine.

"I'm 13, and not with the Teenagers Orginiaztion, so, yeah." she said nervously.

"What did you do in the Kids Next Door?" he asked.

"What, how, how did you know that I was in the KND?" she asked takin aback a little from what he had said.

He smiled "We received the recent decomisons from KND, you were one I looked over. Has no one called on you yet?" he asked.

"Umm, no" she said. "Are-" she was cut short for the bell.

"Let me see your schedule, same as mine, let me help you out with your classes." he said and took her hand.

"Well, ok." she said after looking at her hand laced with his.

"Good, come on we will be late for math, and Mrs.Moragan does not like people to be late." he said and pulled them out the door.

Meanwhile, at the treehouse

"Come on Numbuh 1 you got to sleep!" said Numbuh 5 trying to push the boy into his room.

"No, I have to get to work!" he exlamied, trying to get free of #5.

"No, come on you are gettin to bed!" she said and pushed him into his room.

"You know that isn't going to work." #2 said reading a comic.

"Yeah, well maybe you need to get up and start working." she said and sat at a computer.

"Don't need to be so harsh #5" siad #2 getting up and going to a computer as well.

"Yeah well, wait we are getting a message from the moon base" said Abby as the others crowed around her.

The message read:

Under the commands of the head leader of KND anyone wanting to serve the KND over the age of 12 is allowed as of today.

End Message

"Thats means Kuki can come back!" yelled #4.

"Yeah and lots of other kids too, I wonder what made them change it?" said Numbuh 2.

"Well, who knows, Numbuh 4 you will got get Numbuh 3 today, once she gets out of school, and you will have to find her." said Numbuh 1 coming out of his room.

"How did you-" started Numbuh 5, but was inturputed by #1 "I was listening through the door." he said blushing.

"Good then we can kick some cruddy teenage butt, and-" said #4.

"Yes well, Numbuh 4 go out and look for Numbuh 3 after she gets out of school." said #1 spitting out the word school.

"Yeah, and cruddy teenagers are cruddy teenager because they are teenagers, and cruddy teenager need to be kick in their butt, Numbuh 3 will help with kicking the stupid cruddy teenagers butt. And teenagers are stupid and cruddy, and really dumb and cruddy and, so stupid they still have to go to school, and cruddy teenagers." mumbled numbuh 4 to himself as he left the treehouse to go get numbuh 3.

The Gym after School

Once again Kuki was all alone in the huge gym. She put on some music and did floor routine. As the same someone was watching her. After she was done someone started clapping.

"Bravo, Bravo, I told you should was good Creed."

"Yes she could come in handy." said Creed, stepping out of the shadows with Chad right behind her.

"Well, I didn't know anyone was watching me." Kuki said nervously.

"And no Teen has came to commision you?" asked Creed.

"Ummm. No not at all." she said looking up and Creed and backing up into Chad.

"Would you like to join?" Creed asked offering her hand with a card with her name on it, and Teen Orginaztion.

"Ummm..." she looked at the balance beam. Her future with KND was over, her future with Wally was over, what else did she have? Chad, Chad had been nice to her, make her feel like she belong.

"Yes, I would love too." she said smiling and taking the card out of Creed's hand.

"Good, Chad she will be in your section."

"Ok, yes officer."

"She will not go to school tomorrow, we will start training something new tomorrow for her and special others."

"Yes officer."

So with that, Kuki left with her new friends and officers.

After Kuki left the Gym

"Numbuh 3?" asked Wally into the darkness of the gym,"Well I guess she's not here."

He left the gym and wondered back to the treehouse.

"Numbuh 4, Kuki is part of the adults" said Numbuh 5 as he came into the treehouse.


End file.
